Jacob and Casey
by Giselle Mariana LeRoux
Summary: This is nothing to do with the books AT ALL save for the characters. Casey is owned by myself and displays all of the characteristics of those vampires from the world of Anne Rice i.e. fangs, French, New Orleans .


_AN: This a story composed to fit pretty much anywhere in the Twilight Saga. It is set at the Cullen home with my own fictional character Casey Cullen (from Interview with the Vampire) and the rest of the Cullens along with Jacob Black who befriends Casey because of her many differences from the Cullens. _

**The bell rang and Casey Cullen was the first one out the door of building two. She had no clue why she burst through the door first every day. It didn't really matter because her ride home had to walk back to building six to go to his girlfriend's locker so she was stuck out there waiting for a ride home. Emmet and Rose usually left early just because they were "seniors." **

**Casey sighed and leaned against the silver Volvo. Five minutes had already passed and she was getting annoyed. She had seen Edward and Bella pass already but this was crazy. What in the world could she possibly need. Casey wanted to go home; she was half tempted to call Emmet back and get him to come pick her up. She guessed she would make it home before Edward. **

**It wasn't long before Casey heard a rumbling and then could see a motorcycle pull into the parking lot from the road. The boy riding it was an Indian, no doubt about it, and he looked roughly sixteen maybe older. His black hair hung around his shoulders and his copper skin contrasted awesomely with the grey T-shirt he wore. His jeans were torn at both knees with the left hole running all the way down his to his ankle. The top of a worn down sneaker could be seen. The motorcycle riding Indian circled the parking lot once then pulled up beside Casey and the Volvo. **

"**Do you know Ed Cullen?" he asked flashing her a dazzling smile. **

"**Sadly," she answered. "He's my twin. Do you need him?" **

**The Indian boy glared at her suspiciously. "Twin, huh?" **

"**Yeah, why?" Casey was really starting to get annoyed with this guy even if he did look kind of hot riding the bike. **

"**Gotta name?" he asked bluntly. **

**Casey looked taken aback. "Do you?" she asked in response. **

**The boy laughed. "Asked you first." **

"**My name's Casey. Casey Cullen." **

"**I'm Jacob." **

"**Black?" **

**Jacob looked a little confused. "How do you know?" **

"**Because my brother's girlfriend talks about her friend Jacob Black all the time." **

"**Oh, I didn't know I was so popular with the blood suckers." **

"**Excuse me?" Casey asked coldly. **

"**Oh, um, you probably don't have any clue what I'm talking about." **

"**Don't I?" It was Casey's turn to flash him a smile, a fang filled one. **

"**Holy crap! You're one of them!" Jacob didn't sound scared at all, but rather excited. **

"**No I'm not. We have like, nothing in common. I mean they don't have fangs and they drink animal blood and they don't sleep **_**and **_**they're not French." **

"**You're French?" **

"**When you've been around as long as I have, you lose the accent." **

"**Just how long have you been around?" Jacob asked. **

"**236 years plus 18 of a mortal life. How long have you been around, Jacob?" **

**He smiled proudly. "17 and please, call me Jake." He looked back towards the school. "Can I give you a lift home?" **

"**I thought you didn't like blood suckers?" Casey laughed. **

"**Yeah, well, I'm not supposed to, but you're different. You don't smell bad." **

"**What?" **

**Jake laughed. "Nothing. Come on. I'd like to see where you live. Bella talks about it all the time." **

"**You know Bella?" **

"**Yeah, she's my best friend. Hop on, it's fun." **

**Casey was hesitant until she looked up and saw Edward and Bella walking hand in hand towards the Volvo. She smiled an evil smile and threw her book bag on the roof of the car. When the two were in earshot she called out, "Ok then, I'm going to go home with JACOB BLACK NOW! SEE YOU AT HOME, ED!!!" **

**To see the look on Edward's face was priceless and Casey's only regret as she climbed onto the bike was that she didn't get that picture. The bike sped quickly through town and soon down the road to the Cullen house. When the big glass home was in view Jake slowed down to at least she could hear him say, "Nice place." **

"**Yeah, it's home," she responded. **

**He helped her off the bike and together they walked into the house. **

"**Mama! Daddy! I'm home and I brought a friend!" **

"**What in the world is that awful smell? It smells like a wet dog!" **

**Casey turned to Jacob. "What's Rose talking about? I don't smell anything." **

"**Apparently I smell like a wet dog and your family smells like decaying flesh." **

**Casey sniffed under her arm. "Do I smell like that?" **

**Jake took a step closer and inhaled close to her neck. "I don't smell anything. Wait, roses?" **

**Casey winked. "Well I don't think you smell like a wet dog, but you do smell like sweat and oil, but so do my friends from mechanics class."**

"**Casey, who's your friend here?" Carlisle strolled into the room. **

"**Dad, this is Jacob Black. He's a friend of Bella's too and he's Quileute. He's pretty cool." **

"**I though you came home with Edward?" Esme entered the room just hen and joined Carlisle at his side. **

"**Yeah, but I was tired of waiting for him after school and Jacob came up and I made a friend, like you wanted me to, so I got a lift with him." **

"**Is he that awful smell? I can't stand it," Rose griped as she and Emmet came to see what the commotion was. **

"**I don't smell anything. What is she talking about?" **

"**Dogboy smells bad," Emmet told her. **

"**That doesn't help me at all. Why does everyone say that he smells like a wet dog?" **

"**Because he's a wolf." **

"**Welcome home, Edward," Esme greeted him. **

"**A wolf? I'm so confused." Casey headed for the door. **

"**Casey, wait-" Bella started. **

"**No, don't ruin my friendship! They always did say a dog was man's best friend and no one's going to ruin it for me. Jake, do you want to go to my room?" **

"**Sure. It was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen." **

"**A pleasure." Carlisle smiled. **

"**Charmed." Esme nodded. **

"**Later! No homework!" Casey yelled as she mounted the stairs. Three flights later, the were in front of a black door. "Welcome to my haven," she said and opened the door. **

**This room on the other side wasn't small but it wasn't overly large. Lining the walls were bookshelves full of vinyl records, cassette tapes, and CDS along with projector carbon films strips, VHS tapes and DVDs. Where the black walls could be seen were posters of all types of musical groups ranging form the London Philharmonic Orchestra to KISS to My Chemical Romance. The thing that caught and held Jacob's attention was the large coffin in the middle of the floor. **

"**Like it?" Casey asked, opening the lid. **

"**It's yours?" **

"**It's a necessity for me I'm afraid, but it's like my home inside my house. I've had since 1798." **

"**Who's Nina?" Jacob asked looking closer at the carved name and roses on the top. **

"**That's my real name: Nina LaRoux." **

"**Awesome!" Jake cracked the lid and stroked the ruby red silk that lined the inside. "Very nice. Halloween must be your favorite holiday, huh?" **

"**I don't have to hide on Halloween. Of course everyone's used to Dr. Cullen's daughter being a vampire every year, but I like to twist things up a little bit." Casey opened her walk closet and came out with a party dress from what looked liked 1790. **

"**Is that yours?" Jake asked reaching out to touch the emerald green fabric. **

"**I was wearing this dress when I got these." She pointed to her fangs. "I've got an outfit from every era I've seen up until the 1990s." **

"**Wow! What's your favorite?" **

"**Probably the Victorian era. I guess I just like the clothes and stuff." **

"**So, do you wear a different one every year?" **

"**Yeah, and then the cycle repeats itself. Nobody remembers me wearing any of them because I have so many. I haven't shopped for a Halloween costume ever. No need to." **

"**You know something, Cullen, you're alright." Jacob sat down on the coffin lid and looked out the window. "I don't think the guys would mind if you came to the reservation tomorrow. Technically the treaty doesn't apply to you seeing as how you're not really 'one of them.'" He thrust his thumb towards the door over his shoulder. "Who knows, they might even like you too." **

"**Sounds like fun. What time?" **

**He shrugged. "Round eleven?" **

"**Great. I'll be fed and ready to go." **

"**Fed?" Jake looked a little freaked out now. **

"**Not on you. I don't eat animals remember?" **

"**Aren't you funny?" Jacob laughed sarcastically. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow, Jake. You'd better go before Rose throws a hissy. It was great meeting you." **

**Casey walked him to the door. **

"**See you later, Vampchic." He winked at her again then took off on his bike. **

"**Did you have fun playing with the dog?" Alice asked from behind her. **

**Casey shut the door and turned to Alice, Edward, and Bella on the couch. "At least I have friends. That's more than you can say, and girlfriends don't count." **

****** **

**Casey reluctantly decided against driving Edward's shiny, freshly cleaned Volvo to see Jacob at the muddy, earthy reservation. Finding the house wasn't hard. It could be seen from the gravel road and Jake was on the porch with a can of soda in his hand. Casey turned the '96 Ford pickup into the drive way. **

"**Is that you're dog house?" Casey asked pointing to the old garage behind the house. **

"**Is that you're sports car?" Jake grinned pointing to the truck behind them. **

"**It's my friend Randy's. I told him I was making an Injun run and he let me borrow it for today." **

"**Well, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor in the last 24 hours. The guys are in the garage. Come on." **

"**Oh, the whole litters here?" **

"**Is that you're calling in life or something?" Jake asked cracking up. "To crack jokes." **

"**Hey, if it makes 'em laugh I say go for it." **

**Jacob introduced her to Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam and Paul. None had any objections and all were just as curious as Jake. After answering all the same questions Jake had asked, she was deemed worthy to hang out with them. **

"**I'd never though I'd see the day: a cool Cullen. This is incredible," Quil exclaimed. **

"**Yeah, so what are we going to do now? You don't think anyone else is going to mind her, do you?" Paul asked. **

"**Hey, if Sam thinks she cool then it's all good," Embry answered. **

"**Let's go have some fun!" Seth pleaded. **

"**What does the bloodsucker want to do?" **

"**You guys ride dirt bikes?" **

**The guys exchanged both excited and astonished looks with each other. **

"**She is officially amazing!" Seth said. **

**They headed down to the make-shift dirt bike track where they each lined up on their own bikes. **

"**Hey, Jake, ladies first man. Let's Casey take the first lap," Quil yelled. **

"**Yeah, you big jerk! You're taking fun from the girl!" Embry interjected. **

"**Alright, alright. Looks like you're the most popular, sweet thing. You can go first." **

"**Cool. You guys are way better than my family." Casey turned the clutch and the bike roared to life. "Ok," she yelled over the thunder, "three laps around the track. Winner get's to sling mud all over the losers. Sound good?" **

"**Deal!" Sam responded. "But I've got to warn you that I'm the best rider around here." **

"**Bring it, pup! One, two, three, GO!" Casey took off leaving the wolves in the dust. She was almost to the first turn when they finally realized what had happened. **

**Finally the kicked it into gear and took off after her. Living up to his title, in a matter of seconds, Sam had caught up with her. It was only a race between them, and it was close all the way to the end. In the end however, Casey popped a wheelie and inched forward just slightly. **

"**Holy crap! That was awesome. You're a natural, Bloodsucker." **

"**Is that my new nickname, Quil or what?" **

"**Do you not like it?" **

"**Well, I guess it's cool, but I wouldn't wear it on a t-shirt or anything." Casey giggled. **

**They mainly just hung out in Jake's old garage for the rest of the afternoon until about five when Casey decided it was time to return her friend's truck and head home before Carlisle through a fit. **

"**You might want to shower to. You've been hanging out with dogs all day, I'll be you reek," Jacob suggested. **

"**I'm sure I do, which is exactly why I'm not going to. It'll make my sister mad, of course that's not hard. It was totally awesome hanging out with you guys. You're so much fun." **

"**Thanks," Sam offered her his hand. "Maybe next time you come up, we'll take you cliff diving." **

"**Sounds like fun, and it's dangerous. I'm in." **

"**Great," Seth beamed. "You're pretty cool, Vampchic." **

"**Well, you're pretty cool yourself, Dogboy. You guys busy next weekend? I've got nothing." **

"**It's a date!" Quil blew a kiss at her. **

"**Hey, back off, man. I saw her first." **

"**No need to fight boys; there's plenty of me to go around. I'll see you later, Jake. Give me you're hand." Casey pulled out a Sharpey from her pocket and grabbed his hand and wrote 542-9948. **

"**What's that?" Jake asked staring at it. **

"**My cell phone number. Call me." **

**Casey zipped her coat up and headed for the truck. She could hear the others whistling and hooting their approval. As Casey shut the door she caught a glimpse of all five guys waving and swaying and singing something she couldn't hear. As she was back out, Casey flashed her lights at them. They were a great bunch of new friends and she was sad to go home. As she turned onto the highway, a pang of guilt ran through her for not spending the day with her "own kind." It wasn't that she didn't want to, but Edward was always with Bella, Rose and Emmet were okay but they didn't want to hang out with her, Alice and her had clashing aura's (Alice's had to be pink and Casey's had been black since she lost Lestat for the second time). Jasper understood her thirst for blood, but he was always with Alice. So that left Esme and Carlisle to whom she was closest, but Esme went shopping today and Carlisle had to work, so she didn't feel as bad anymore. **

**Stopping at one of the lights in town, she saw Chief Swann and waved at him, but she also saw Bella and Edward. She thought honking but didn't and when the light turned green she was gone. They would probably ask why she would rather spend the day with smelly dogs than with her own family, but she had come up with an honest answer and was feeling pretty good about it. For the entire drive home, Casey Cullen has a smile on her face and was thinking of her new friends. **


End file.
